


Ночной дежурный

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Taukita1408



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: Обязанности ночного дежурного очень просты — всего лишь наблюдать за человеком в камере.
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ночной дежурный

Ваня делает глоток кофе и морщится, напиток в стакане давно успел остыть и покрыться мерзкой пленкой. Мало того что в столовой туда вечно бухают сахара раза в два больше чем нужно, так еще и холодный. Надо взять у родителей термос и в следующий раз брать кофе с собой из дома. Нормальный, а не вот эту бурду. 

Он ставит стакан на стол, отодвигает в сторону, подальше от гроссбуха. В стакане тихо звякает ложечка. Ваня бросает взгляд в монитор, в палатах по-прежнему все тихо. _Палаты_. Забавно, как тут все стараются даже на словах подчеркнуть, что это-де санаторий такой. Для особенных больных.

Сам Ваня эти комнаты, где вместо передней стены толстый ударопрочный прозрачный пластик, у себя в мыслях называет именно так, чем они и являются на самом деле. 

Камеры.

Одна камера, в которой есть человек, остальные пустые. Сейчас человек спит, как и положено ночью, и Ваня, честно говоря, не понимает, зачем и кому нужно его это ночное дежурство. Зачем нужно следить за человеком в камере. Зачем кнопка вызова охраны. 

Собственно, когда он сюда пришел, ему никто ничего и не объяснил толком, что тут, блядь, происходит. Вот про обязанности, про те — да, раз двадцать повторяли, словно он, Ваня, совсем дебил и не в состоянии запомнить простейший перечень. Следить за происходящим в камере (ой, простите, в _палате_ ). В случае, если человек начнет буянить, вызвать охрану. К палате не подходить. Все действия пациента фиксировать в журнале. Не спать. Вести наблюдение. 

В общем, работа — не бей лежачего, сиди себе. Курить можно, в помещении хорошая вытяжка, Ваня первым делом проверил и уточнил, конечно, чтоб проблем не было. Про музыку он спрашивать не стал. Но от нее-то какая беда? Магнитофон он принес с собой, отец как раз с месяц назад из командировки привез, маленький, портативный. Хочешь, с собой носи, на батарейках работает, а можно так, дома слушать, шнур есть. Вот Ваня ночами на смене и слушает.

— Эй.

Ваня вздрагивает и поднимает глаза к монитору. 

Человек в палате стоит возле стекла, прижавшись к нему лбом.

— Эй, есть тут кто? 

Голос хрипловатый, словно человек отвык разговаривать. И такой безнадежно-уставший, что Ваня не выдерживает. В правилах, конечно, говорили не подходить к палате. Но ведь он же и не подходит, верно? 

Он нажимает на кнопку селектора и отвечает:  
— Ну, допустим, есть.

Человек резко поднимает голову, распахивая глаза, и Ваня с удивлением понимает, что они с этим… пациентом почти ровесники. Надо же. Раньше не замечал. Впрочем, раньше чувак в его дежурство все время лежал на кровати лицом к стене, где тут разглядишь?

— Охуеть. Ты меня слышишь?

— Если отвечаю, конечно слышу. 

Парень за стеклом зачарованно смотрит на динамик под потолком. Не отрывая от него взгляда, усаживается на полу камеры.

— Охуеть, — повторяет он снова. — А у вас… тебя музыка там, да? Или мне кажется?

— Музыка, — подтверждает Ваня. — Щас, погоди.

Он встает, переносит магнитофончик поближе к селектору, переключая шнур в другую розетку. Двигает рычажок, делая погромче. Музыка — это то, чем невозможно не поделиться. Тем более с человеком невесть почему запертым в четырех стенах.

Парень сидит на полу, слушает. Чуть покачивается в такт, блаженно улыбается с закрытыми глазами. Ваня смотрит на него и невольно улыбается тоже, замечая, как шевелятся губы незнакомца — он явно знает слова ваниной любимой песни. Когда кассета заканчивается, тишина длится недолго.

— Включи еще, — негромко говорит человек в камере. Не требует. Просит.

Впрочем, даже если бы Ваню не попросили, он бы все равно включил — этот сборник на кассету он писал сам. Сборная солянка из самого любимого. Ваня перематывает кассету на начало и нажимает клавишу. 

Кажется, Ванин сборник парню заходит, он так и сидит, обхватив руками колени, молча слушает, жадно впитывая музыку всем собой. Ваня успевает выкурить пару сигарет, прежде чем решается задать вопрос. Перед этим он долго колеблется, стоит ли, но любопытство оказывается сильнее.

— Почему ты здесь? 

Этот простой, в общем-то, вопрос действует на незнакомца как удар хлыста. Он не поднимается — вскакивает на ноги. 

— Почему я здесь? — переспрашивает он, и Ваня видит, как его лицо искажается. Незнакомец не говорит, а выплевывает слова, срываясь на крик, и бьет кулаком по стеклу. — Блядь, а может, ты мне на этот вопрос ответишь? Может, хоть кто-нибудь ответит мне на этот вопрос: почему?! Меня?! Здесь?! Заперли?!

Он замолкает, тяжело дыша, отходит к своей койке, пошатываясь. Усаживается на нее и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Ваня не знает, что ему ответить. Он не запирал этого чувака в четырех стенах и не знает, почему он тут, но отчего-то чувствует себя перед ним виноватым. 

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Серьезно, чувак, я не знаю. Я просто ночной дежурный. 

Незнакомец не откликается, так и сидит, уткнувшись лицом в ладонях. Ваня смотрит на сгорбленную фигуру на кровати и не знает, что ему делать. Выключает магнитофон, — сейчас мурлыканье Блонди кажется ему неуместным, — но незнакомец вскидывает голову.

— Оставь. Включи. Включи, пожалуйста!

Они слушают музыку, каждый у себя. Ваня крутит сигарету в пальцах, почему-то не решаясь закурить. 

— Тепло сейчас? 

Вопрос постояльца застает его врасплох, так что Ваня даже не понимает, о чем это он, пока тот не переспрашивает:  
— На улице? Тепло сейчас? 

— Не очень. Ветрища — пиздец. 

Они так и говорят: о погоде, о музыке, старательно не затрагивая самого чужака и почему он здесь. 

— В следующий раз включишь еще музыку? — незнакомец говорит лежа на кровати, голос его звучит сонно. Еще бы, всю ночь почти протрепались, Ванина смена подходит к концу.

— Конечно. Что тебе хочется послушать? — Ваня уже перебирает в памяти всю свою коллекцию, прикидывая, что можно будет взять из кассет в следующий раз. 

— Пугачеву, — серьезно отвечает незнакомец.

Ваня закатывает глаза и неверяще качает головой. Спохватывается, что его не видно, и возмущается вслух:  
— Ты серьезно предлагаешь мне все дежурство слушать Пугачеву?

— Все остальное ты прекрасно можешь слушать дома.

Ваня пытается понять, издеваются сейчас над ним или нет, но у него не получается. 

Ну что, чувак сам попросил, и на следующее дежурство Ваня приносит с собой кассету с песнями Пугачевой, записанные с маминых пластинок. Включает селектор, врубает музыку и видит, как человек в камере смеется и кивает.

— Привет, ночной дежурный.

— Ваня, — улыбаясь поправляет его Ваня. — Меня зовут Ваня. 

— Тезки, значит, — помолчав, говорит человек в палате.

Тоже Ваня.

Это уже становится почти традицией: Ваня приносит на дежурство кассеты, ставит их для второго Вани. Они слушают, разговаривают, когда у второго Вани есть на это настроение, или молчат. В журнал это Ваня, разумеется, не записывает — копирует во время разговоров записи предыдущей смены, отлистывая несколько страниц назад: все в порядке, наблюдаемый спит всю ночь, никаких инцидентов.

У сменщиков Ваня осторожно пытается выяснить, почему второго Ваню держат здесь, но ответа ожидаемо не получает. Не твое, мол, дело, знай свою работу и не лезь, пока комитетчики твоим любопытством не заинтересовались.

В этот вечер Ваня снова приносит кассеты, сегодня ему милостиво разрешили принести что-нибудь по собственному выбору. Второй Ваня лежит на кровати лицом к стене и, кажется, спит. 

Ваня усаживается за стол, достает термос с кофе, сигареты, придвигает к себе поближе пепельницу.

 _Ваня_.

Ваня слышит голос и поднимает голову, вглядываясь в монитор. Он рад, что второй Ваня проснулся, и только потом, спустя мгновение, осознает, что голос был не его. И что второй Ваня так и лежит на кровати, отвернувшись к стене. А в его палате — еще кто-то.

Что-то.

Ваня моргает, трет глаза, наклоняется поближе к монитору, рассматривая темную фигуру, стоящую возле заградительного стекла. Похожую на тень, криво вырезанную ребенком мамиными маникюрными ножницами из бархатной бумаги. 

_Ваня, почему ты не включаешь музыку?_

Шепот низкий, вкрадчивый, обволакивает, не дает дышать.

 _Ты же там, Ваня?_

— Ты кто, блин? 

Ваня задает вопрос, спохватывается, что этот... _это_ его не слышит, включает селектор и повторяет:  
— Ты кто?

В ответ — только низкий коротенький смешок, от которого мельчайшие волоски на теле становятся дыбом. 

Тень скользит по комнате, перемещается так быстро, что взгляд не успевает следить. Только что была возле стекла, теперь стоит возле второго Вани, наклоняясь над ним. Ване кажется, что призрачные пальцы, куда длиннее, чем человеческие, ерошат спящему волосы. 

_Поставь музыку, Ваня. Он спит, ему не помешает_.

— Кто ты такой? 

Ваня никак не может оторвать взгляд от тени, скользящей по камере. Комната за стеклом теперь — как аквариум, где скользит что-то темное, быстрое, красивое. Хищное. 

— Это из-за тебя Ваню держат взаперти, так?

В ответ — тишина. Скользящая тень между четырех стен. И второй Ваня, который кажется таким беззащитным рядом с этой тварью, сотканной из тумана. Ваня давится воздухом, когда видит, как тень исчезает. Нет, не исчезает, превращается в темный дымок, что втягивается в приоткрытый рот спящего. Пара мгновений — и в комнате больше никого. 

Второй Ваня ворочается, потягивается. Зевает. Ваня дрожащими руками тянется за сигаретами. 

Самое удивительное — что ему не страшно, ну почти не страшно. Тот страх, который есть, сродни детскому сладкому ужасу, который плещется где-то в животе, когда ты подходишь к краю крыши. Или делаешь на качелях “солнышко”. Или прыгаешь с высоты обрыва в реку. Иголка, спрятанная в стоге любопытства. 

Что это за тварь? Как она поселилась во втором Ване? Ведь она прячется в нем, Ваня сам видел. Что она вообще такое? Эти мысли неотступно следуют за Ваней даже тогда, когда он не на работе. Он с нетерпением ждет дежурств теперь не только потому, что можно потрепаться со вторым Ваней, он жадно ждет, не появится ли тварь снова. И потихоньку в разговорах пытается выяснить, что же произошло. Второй Ваня от вопросов уходит. Ваня находит ответы в документах, которые вечером сотрудники института прячут в сейф в углу комнаты, железный громадный ящик с грубо намалеванным зеленой краской инвентарным номером “17-03”. У мамы в институте такой же, и единственный оставшийся еще не проебанный ключ убирают на шкаф, чтоб не искать. Чтоб сразу можно было открыть. В этом институте точно так же, Ваня находит ключ под цветочным горшком с засыхающим “декабристом”, стоящим аккурат на сейфе. 

Листает записи, листы желтоватой бумаги с отпечатанными на машинке докладами. Второй Ваня (Светло И.И., студент-филолог) о своем жильце ничего не знает. Ему говорят, что у него что-то с психикой, и он склонен верить — у него бывают провалы в памяти, начавшиеся после полевой фольклорной практики в какой-то карельской деревушке. Ваня листает, лихорадочно пытаясь найти хоть что-то про тень, предположения, записи, доклады, но ничего нет. Видимо, эти записи хранятся в другом месте.

С тенью он говорит еще пару раз. Почему-то эти разговоры Ваня потом вспоминает с трудом. Шепот тени врезается в память, звучит постоянно в голове, но вот что именно он говорил, Ваня вспоминает с трудом. Кажется, тень повторяет слова второго Вани, который частенько с тоской говорит о том, как бы хотел выбраться. Как он устал сидеть запертым в четырех стенах. Как он скучает по друзьям. По родителям. По коту Грише.

 _Его ведь не выпустят, ты понимаешь?  
Ему надо помочь, Ваня.  
Выпусти.  
Помоги ему.  
Помоги нам_.

Это “помоги” пульсом бьется в голове. На каждый вдох и выдох двумя разными голосами. Грустный, уставший, обреченный голос второго Вани. Вкрадчивый, ласковый шепот тени.

Это ведь и правда просто, думает Ваня, идя через трамвайные пути, шагая по мокрому асфальту. Надо просто найти способ открыть клетку, чтобы тень смогла уйти, и тогда второго Ваню наконец-то отпустят. Потому что зачем держать человека, если исследовать больше нечего? Верно ведь? 

Очень просто. Главное, найти способ открыть. Главное, придумать. Ваня останавливается на углу, прикрывая ладонью огонек зажигалки, и неожиданно смеется. Все ведь и правда просто, как же он сразу не додумался?

Дежурства он ждет с таким нетерпением, с каким, пожалуй, только в детстве ждал каникул и обещанной поездки на море. А потом все и правда до смешного просто: по внутреннему телефону вызвать охрану, крикнув, что в палате, кажется, пожар, в углу что-то дымится. Преодолеть полкоридора, лестничный пролет и еще коридор, чтобы оказаться рядом со встревоженным охранником, усатым мужиком с огнетушителем в руках. Оказаться у него за спиной. Ударить по голове той самой пузатой стеклянной пепельницей ровно в тот момент, когда стекло, заграждающее вход в палату, начинает отодвигаться.

Ваня шагает в комнату, улыбается, встречаясь глазами с ошарашенным вторым Ваней. Его прямо душит восторг: вот теперь все наладится! Второго Ваню отпустят, и они вместе прогуляются по городу. Ваню познакомят с котом Гришей. 

— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе говорит он. — Теперь все будет хорошо.

 _Да. Теперь все хорошо_. 

Второй Ваня корчится в углу, пока изо рта у него на свободу выплывает тень. Сгущается, уплотняется, вытягивается.

— Ты теперь можешь идти, — говорит ей Ваня. 

_Я, пожалуй, останусь_.

Ваня слышит смех. Видит тень, которая наплывает на него, а потом он ощущает дикий холод, бесконечный, затапливающий его изнутри, заполняющий каждую клетку нежно и неотвратимо, Ваня захлебывается в этом холоде. Видит, как второй Ваня отползает к стене, смотрит застывшим, перепуганным взглядом. И ощущает, как на лице у него будто бы сама по себе расцветает улыбка, ледяная, сумасшедшая. 

_Ты же просил тебя выпустить!_ — беззвучно кричит Ваня. — _Ты же говорил, что ты уйдешь!_

— Что ж, очевидно, я передумал.

Тень довольно смеется Ваниным голосом. Подмигивает второму Ване. Выходит из комнаты. Нажимает пальцем на кнопку, опускающую стекло на место. Запирающее палату, как бы сильно Ваня ни сопротивлялся. Как бы ни пытался заставить собственные пальцы снова нажать на кнопку. Освободить — хотя бы второго Ваню.

— Кстати, меня зовут Охра. Погуляем, Ваня?


End file.
